Soviele Sterne
by Fayet
Summary: Tausende, Abertausende von Sternen, an einem nachtschwarzen Himmel und Vollmond.. ( ihr habt doch kein gute Summ erwartet, oder? sorry!! ). Alle charas wie imemr J.K.R, please read n' review. thx! :)


Über mir der endlose Sternenhimmel. So viele Sterne. Tausende, Abermillionen. Unter mir das grüne Gras, dessen Duft mir in die Nase steigt. Ein sanfter Wind streicht über die Bäume des nahen Waldes, kräuselt sich auf dem See. Es ist so schön, das es eigentlich nicht real sein kann. Aber das ist es. Es ruhig, still. Keine lärmenden Schüler, keine nervenden Kollegen. Vor allem kein Potter Allein der Gedanke an den Jungen bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Aber heute will ich nicht an ihn denken. Heute will ich lieber daran denken, das ich noch atme. Das es mich noch gibt. Welche Ironie des Lebens. Hätte man während meiner siebten Klasse Wetten abgeschlossen, wer als erstes sterben würde, ich wäre ein beliebter Kandidat gewesen. Aber ich habe es überlebt. Es scheint mir, als wäre ich dazu verdammt, alles zu überleben.  
  
Müde strecke ich mich, ausgiebig. Was für ein fauler tag, ich sollte mich schämen. Aber ich tue es nicht. Es gibt genug, wofür ich mich wirklich schämen muss. Tue ich es? Oft genug. Ausführlich genug. Wahrscheinlich nicht genug, aber es reicht, das ich es tue. Reue ist das Gift des Lebens. Ich weiß, das es falsch war. Natürlich war es das. Und, Gott, was würde ich tun, um diesen Fehler rückgängig zu machen. Aber man kann es nicht, ich kann es nicht, niemand kann einen Fehler rückgängig machen. Im Gefüge der Zeit geht nichts verloren, nichts kann repariert werden. Flecken bleiben dort, wo sie eingebrannt wurden, wo der Funken niedergefallen ist. Manche Funken erlöschen erstaunlich schnell.  
  
Schnell wird es immer dunkler. War der Himmel eben noch dunkelblau, wird er jetzt immer schwärzer. Es ist ein sanftes, ein tiefes schwarz. Aber es ist beruhigend. Ein beruhigendes schwarz, weil man weiß, das der Himmel morgen wieder blau sein wird. Ich wünschte, man könnte das von allem sagen, das schwarz ist.  
  
Und endlich steigt der Mond über dem Verbotenen Wald auf, immer höher. Es ist Vollmond. Ein kurzer Gedanke an Remus Lupin huscht durch meinen Kopf, wird aber eben so schnell wie er gekommen ist, wieder verdrängt. Verdrängt von allem, was ich mit dem Mond verknüpfe, und diese Erinnerungen sind nicht alle schlecht. Zugegeben, die Mehrzahl ist es. Es war Vollmond, als ich Death Eater wurde, es war Vollmond in der Nacht, in der ich meinen ersten Menschen tötete. Es war Vollmond, als die Potters starben, als Voldemort wieder auferstand. Es war Vollmond, als ich mich das erste mal verliebte und es war Vollmond, als ich das letzte Mal versuchte, mich selbst zu töten. Angeblich war es auch Vollmond, als ich geboren wurde. Meine Mutter neigte schon immer zu Sentimentalitäten. Es wäre interessant zu wissen, wie der Mond stehen wird, wenn Voldemort fällt. Neumond wäre eine nette Abwechslung.  
  
Ich höre Schritte, mache mir aber nicht einmal die Mühe, mich umzudrehen. Ich weiß auch so, wer es ist. Natürlich.  
  
Albus lässt sich neben mich auf meinen Umhang, auf dem ich sitze, fallen. Ruhig betrachtet er den Mond, lächelt ihn an. Die sanfte Ruhe, die dieser Mann ausstrahlt, verbreitet sich über mich, wickelt mich ein. Wie kein anderer Mensch versteht Dumbeldore es, selbst die unruhigsten Seelen zu Ruhe zu bringen. Wie kein anderer Mensch schafft er es, andere Menschen an sich zu binden. Sogar mit mir ist er fertig geworden. Und ich war noch nie einfach.  
  
Die Stille der Nacht scheint immer intensiver zu werden. Diese Ruhe.. Irgendetwas beunruhig mich an ihr. Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Ich hoffe nicht. Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, das sie es ist. In unserer Zeit ist Ruhe niemals nur Ruhe. In unserer Zeit schließt sie ein, das man weiß, das es sie nicht mehr lange geben wird. Das etwas Dunkles darauf lauert, sie in Kampflärm und Schreie umzuwandeln. Ich kann ihn hören. Er ist für mich fast körperlich fühlbar. Wie ein Crucitas bahnt er sich langsam den Weg durch deine Adern und du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten. Mit keiner Macht der Welt.  
  
Mein Bedürfnis, die Stille zu brechen wird immer stärker, verwandelt sich n Panik. Und als ich dann spreche, erscheint mit meine eigene Stimme unheimlich. Sie ist so laut und viel zu kratzig. Ich sage das erstbeste was mir einfällt - zitiere ein Gedicht. Albus hört mir aufmerksam zu und schaut mit nur traurig an, als ich geendet habe. Über uns stehen die Sterne. So viele Sterne.  
  
"Under a wild and starry sky  
  
Dig the grave and let me lie  
  
Glad did I live and gladly die  
  
And I laid me down with a will  
  
This be the verse thou grave for me:  
  
'Here he lies where he longed to be  
  
Home is the sailor, home form the sea  
  
And the hunter home from the Hill'"  
  
( Stevenson, Requiem )  
  
- S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
